


It Would’ve Been You

by bubblelaureno



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Flufftober 2020Day 3: college/university AU
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013361
Kudos: 2





	It Would’ve Been You

Alecto feels a hand on her shoulder and she opens her eyes, a little confused to start with. She didn’t remember falling asleep in the university library, but she was definitely tired, only running on 3 hours of sleep. She straightened up slowly, everything looking blurry around the edges and she blinked a couple of times to clear her vision, before realising she needed her glasses. The blurry world came into focus as she put them on, noticing someone next to her who hadn’t been there before.

“Are you okay? You’ve been sound asleep since I got here. Sophie sent me here as you were supposed to meet up with her earlier, but you didn’t show up.” The other girl said, keeping her voice quiet due to being in the library.

Alecto blinked, trying to place the girl next to her, who looked familiar, but she couldn’t put a finger on why. The sleep was a very deep one, leaving her rather disoriented. She fished her phone from the bottom of her bag, she regularly lost stuff in it. She stared at the notifications, noticing how she had 3 missed calls from Sophie and a lot of texts. _Oops. That definitely wasn’t intentional._

She sent Sophie an apologetic text back, before chucking it back in her bag again.

“Thanks. I’m fine, just a little sleep deprived. I had a 9am class today, and my flatmates decided to have a party last night, which was so noisy it took a while to get to sleep. I probably decided to take a 10 minute nap, but forgot to set an alarm for it. Which caused this to happen. Hopefully Sophie isn’t too mad, I’ve never done this before.” She bit her lip, messing with the ends of her hair. She looked back at the girl next to her and it finally clicked.

“Oh. You’re Marisol, right? The only flatmate of Sophie’s she can stand and actually likes? I didn’t recognise you at first, I suck so much with names and faces. And I’m still half asleep.” She yawned, trying to muffle it slightly so she wouldn’t get chucked out. She scanned the table in front of her, noticing with relief the textbook in front of her wasn’t damaged. She’d bought that herself but she wasn’t one to like damaging her books.

“Yeah, that would be me. Um…you have blue pen on your left cheek, close to your nose.” Marisol pointed on her face to the approximate spot. _Shoot. You do suck with left and right._

Alecto studied Marisol in front of her, trying to copy her exactly. Marisol giggled.

“Wrong cheek. That’s your right.” She caught hold of Alecto’s hand gently and positioned it on the right spot. _Wow. Her hand is so warm._ Alecto felt her cheeks flush again. _Yup, that was going to happen, of course. You’d think you’d know by now, but maybe you just won’t._

She feels her eyes flutter closed again, staying awake is definitely difficult. She feels a small, sharp burst of pain, and glares at Marisol next to her, noticing how Marisol’s finger was still out, with a very long and sharp dark red nail. She raised her eyebrow in response, it was an involuntary response which she had no control over. _Ow. Why didn’t she just let you go back to sleep?_

“Um… I…I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? Like maybe we can explore together or something? It’s okay if not.” She seemed a little unsure when she asked the question watching Alecto carefully. _Wait. Do you make her nervous then? How is that possible, she’s amazing, and drop dead gorgeous._

“Okay, why not? My flatmates are mostly busy, so I’m very free currently. I don’t think I’ll get anymore studying done, this anatomy textbook obviously made me fall asleep. I need to drop this stuff off at my room so I’m not lugging it everywhere. But after that, sure. I probably need some coffee at some point if I’m going to stay awake though.” She replied, giving Marisol a soft smile, then packing her bag and getting ready to leave. She felt like she was walking on air, having someone think of her first and actually want to spend time with her was amazing. Even though her flatmates were nice, she hadn’t made friends with anyone else, aside from Sophie, who obviously didn’t count.


End file.
